SEGA Spirits VS Anti-SEGA
by Mecchan The Otaku
Summary: Sonic and other SEGA characters are sent to the SEGA Hub where they are told by a voice (which Sonic nicknames "Se") to fight a strong threatening force known as Anti-SEGA! Expect action, comedy and all-around crossover madness! Rated T for bad language, as well as other things coming up. Also contains BeatXTsundere!Gum
1. So, what is a SEGA Spirit, Anyway?

**When you read this, imagine it being a cartoon or anime, since it's supposed to be like one. By the way, I was listening to the JSR soundtrack when writing this.**

Chapter One: So, what is a SEGA Spirit, anyway?

Sonic returned home from his jog (well, it was a jog to him, anyway. To us, it would be trying to outrun a car) and went into his room. He decided to give it a clean-out. "It is getting way too messy in here" he said, and he went through some of his stuff.

On the top of a box, he found a photo of him, Amy, Beat, Amigo and Tails. "Wow, memories! That's from the tennis game!" He pinned it to the wall, next to another picture of him hanging out with Beat. "Right next to the picture from the race." He smiled whenever he looked at those pictures. Even if it had just been a week ago, he would miss those times when he could hang out with other SEGA characters. He would hang out with them all the time during the competitions because he knew it was only once in a while that they would be able to.

**(This is where the opening song would go)**

Meanwhile, in Tokyo-To, Beat and the GGs were in the middle of attempting the largest graffiti piece ever. They knew that not only was it going to take forever to do, but they would also get in serious trouble for it, but, being the GGs, they didn't care! Suddenly, Beat's phone began to ring. He answered it. "Hey, Beat! Remember me?" Beat jumped in surprise. "Sonic? I wondered when you would call, but I didn't expect it to be now!"

"Yeah, I know." Sonic said, "But I wanted to talk to you. I was cleaning out my room and found a few pictures of us two hanging out together." "Well, it's not that I don't want to be called, it's just that me and the GGs are busy trying to make the world's largest graffiti piece." said Beat. "Hey, who are you talking to?" yelled Gum.

"I'm talking to Sonic." "Oh, the guy from the competitions!" "Yeah, do you wanna say hi to him?" "Give me that!" Gum snatched the phone from Beat. "Hey, Sonic, you're still there, right?" Sonic was surprised to hear Gum's voice. "Gum?" Gum got annoyed. "What, did you forget about me?! 'Cause if you did, you're just like Beat, then!" "If I forgot about you, why did I just say your name?" Gum paused. "Sorry." She then realised that this was slowing down progress on the graffiti. "Hey, I have to go now! We gotta finish this graffiti!" Gum hanged up, then dropped the phone. "Hey, what did you do that for?!" Beat yelled. "I just felt like it." Gum said.

Sonic was happy to hear another SEGA character's voice again, besides the ones he hears every day. "Why is it that I always miss them? It's not like I'll never see them again."

The next day, Sonic, for some reason, woke up in what looked like a cafeteria. He was confused. "Is this a cafeteria?" He saw a little guy wearing a red hood. "Silly, this is the SEGA hub. Couldn't you at least remember from the pictures?" Sonic then remembered. This was the place where he took the pictures with the other SEGA characters. "Who are you?" he asked the red thing. "Heh. I'm not supposed to tell you my name, but I'll tell you what I am. I am an Anti-SEGA." Sonic was shocked. What the hell was an Anti-SEGA? Whatever it was, it didn't sound good. "Sonic, the face of SEGA, and the most powerful SEGA Spirit, you are going to die now." Then, the Anti-SEGA was floating and strangling Sonic.

Sonic was choking. He couldn't breathe. It looked like it was over for him, when suddenly, he heard a sound and the Anti-SEGA dropped him. He caught up with his breath, then looked at where the sound was coming from. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was Beat, who had just sprayed the Anti-SEGA. The Anti-SEGA seemed to be immobilised. "Sonic! I think you kight need to do that whaddayacallit on it!" Sonic was even more amazed at that. He thought that too, but how did Beat know? However, he also realised he had to Homing Attack fast. So he did. When he did, the Anti-SEGA exploded into dust.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked. "I still have to find out myself." said Beat. "I don't even know why I thought of that plan." "It's because of your spirits." a voice called out. They turned to the voice. There was nothing there. "Surprised to find there's nothing there? Well, you wouldn't be the first." The voice said again. Then, they noticed that on the other side of the room, there were two familiar faces. They were Ulala and NiGHTS. "Tell me what's going on." said Sonic. "I'll put it simply. I'm gathering all the SEGA Spirits to fight against a weird opposing force known as Anti-SEGA!"

**(This is where the break would be)**

Sonic, Beat, Ulala and NiGHTS were sitting around a table. "So, what is a SEGA Spirit anyway?" Sonic asked. The voice was not hesitant to answer. "A SEGA Spirit is what people would think of when they think of SEGA. Do you remember the competitions?" "I never forget them." said Sonic. "Well, everyone in those competitions are SEGA Spirits." the voice said. "I made it so that the only competitors would be SEGA Spirits, apart from the guests."

"Who are you?" NiGHTS asked. "I'm just a voice SEGA made to tell you everything. I speak for SEGA." "Yeah, I'll just call you 'Se' if that's okay with everybody." said Sonic. "Oh! I didn't expect anyone to call me anything." The voice was very susprised that Sonic actually went and gave it a nickname. "My emotions and thoughts are linked to those of SEGA, by the way." "So when we talk to you, we're basically talking to SEGA." Beat stated. "Pretty much." Se replied. "I figured that out on my own. That's my reason for the nickname! You're part of SEGA, so you're Se!" Sonic said. The others turned their heads to Sonic and gave him a look that said 'What the hell...'

"Gather everyone who participated in the competitions! I'll be gathering some more SEGA universes. You can now come back here whenever you want!" Se beamed them back into their universes. "By the way, you're no longer disallowed from each other's universes."

Sonic opened his eyes. He was in his bed. "Was that a dream... or..." He suddenly saw a door for a split second. He then had an urge to run outside to a nearby hill. When he got there, he saw the door. It said "SEGA HUB" on it in grey letters. It wasn't a dream. The SEGA Hub, the encounter with Beat, the explanation by Se, the Anti-SEGA, they were all real. "Gather everyone who participated in the competitions..." Sonic said to himself. "Tails, Amy, Shad and Knux all participated. Weren't they supposed to be coming to my place?"

Sonic rushed to his house and found the four already there. "Hey, Sonic!" Amy said. Sonic was so focused on the SEGA Hub that he forgot to run away from Amy's glomp. Tails knew that Sonic was thinking about something because of that. "So, what have you been thinking about?" "They don't call you a genius for nothing..." Sonic said. Then he explained everything to the others.

"The SEGA Hub just reopened?" Amy said in delight. "That means I'll be able to hang out with my other friends again!" "No, this is probably very serious." Tails said. "Plus, these Anti-SEGA guys sound very threatening." "So this voice you decided to call 'Se' told you to find other 'SEGA Spirits'?" Shadow said. Sonic nodded. "And these 'SEGA Spirits' were the competitors?" Tails asked. Sonic nodded again. "Hey, Big was in the race! I'll go get him right now!" Amy said, and then she went to find Big.

"Wasn't there someone else?" Shadow said. Sonic froze. He did NOT want to get them! "No, I don't think so." Sonic tried to fool the others. "Oh, yeah, Eggman and Metal Sonic also competed with us! I remember!" Knuckles had to ruin it... "Sonic, like it or not, they're also SEGA Spirits." Sonic knew, and had no choice...

Back in the SEGA Hub, the only other two in there were surprisingly, NiGHTS and Reala. Then, Sonic and the other SEGA Spirits from his universe came in. "Just you two? Then again, this isn't the first time Beat's been late..." Sonic remembered that doubles tennis match where Beat ended up delaying the match. NiGHTS also knew, because it was also in that match. "Yes, that wasn't a very good day..."

Then, everyone heard two people arguing from behind a door that had the Jet Set Radio logo on it. "That's the craziest idea I've ever heard! You're just doing this to show off or some other stupid crap like that!" "Come on, you're a SEGA Spirit, aren't you?!" Beat and Gum then entered the SEGA Hub. "Fine, but if I find out that you lied to me, I get one punch to your face, you jerk!" Gum said, coming through the door. "Hi, Gum! Hi!" Amy said. "Wow, you weren't lying. I guess I don't get to punch you." Gum said to Beat.

"Well, I didn't get any more universes today, but we should be good enough for now. I'll try to get more SEGA Spirits tomorrow." Se said to everyone. "Hey, let's take a picture right now!" Tails said, while getting out a camera. Metal Sonic printed out a slip of paper saying 'Really? A picture, in a serious situation?' "Why not? It'll last longer, and when we save SEGA, it'll be our reminder!" Knuckles said. Then they all posed for the picture. Tails had the camera on a tripod. "Okay, hold still while I get in for the picture!" he said, after pressing the button. Then the picture got taken.

**(This is where the ending would go, which is just the photo zoomed out, like in Highschool of the Dead)**

**Next Chapter: "Uh... can anyone speak monkey?"**


	2. Um Can anyone speak monkey?

Sonic went to his room and put the picture on his wall. "That adds to the other two." he said, smiling. When he went outside, he saw NiGHTS. "Hey. Did Se gather some more SEGA Spirits?" NiGHTS looked a little disappointed. "Well... I think it'd be better if Se told you."

Sonic and NiGHTS then went to the SEGA Hub, where they found Beat, Gum, Reala, Amy, Tails, Shadow, Knuckles, Eggman, Metal, Ulala, Pudding, Amigo, AiAi, MeeMee, Alex Kidd and Billy Hatcher. "That's it?" Sonic asked. "Can you believe it?! Almost everyone I asked decided they DIDN'T want to do it! They either didn't believe me or they were doing something else!" Se sounded a bit angry when she said that. "Even Big bailed out to find Froggy." Amy said in a huff. "Anyway, this was literally the best I could do." Se had calmed down. "Well, I'll leave you all to explaining!"

**[OPENING]**

After explaining it all to the others, they tried to decide what exactly to do. "I actually thought about this, so I talked to Se about it and she told me how to track an Anti-SEGA." Tails said after a little confusion going on. "Apparently, Anti-SEGA have negative-SEGA Spirits. So, I built a machine, then I scanned my SEGA Spirit and reversed the result to make an Anti-SEGA tracking device!" He then showed them the Anti-SEGA Tracking Device. "I tested it to see if it would work, and then I found a place where lots of weaker Anti-SEGA go. So maybe we could use it as a training ground."

Tails then led the rest to the place he was talking about, which was located in the Sonic universe. "Whoa, there really are a lot of them here." Sonic said. "Then let's punch 'em!" Knuckles said. "It might take more than just that." Tails said. "Sonic told me that the one that attacked him was stunned by Beat's graffiti and then taken down by his homing attack." "So that's what it's called." Beat said. "Tails is right. We should test them out to see what our abilities and items do to them." Sonic said, catching a ring. "But before we do, you guys are gonna need to grab whatever it is that heals you from your universes. We can't afford the risk of you getting hurt."

20 minutes later, they went back and trained for a bit. Beat and Gum were busy spray-painting the Anti-SEGA to stun them to see what the others' attacks did on them. "Don't get the wrong idea! It's not like I _wanted_ to help you or anything!" Gum snapped at Beat. Meanwhile, Amy was swinging her Piko-Hammer at a few Anti-SEGA. "It looks like my hammer knocks them down, as well as destroying anything they make." "That could come in useful!" Sonic yelled, while attempting to use a boost on one. Knuckles turned out to be right, and punching them dealt a lot of damage.

"Se told me that the stronger ones hide in pocket dimensions and use their items to cause chaotic effects, such as mass hallucination and voodoo dances." Tails said. Sonic came back trying to pick up the rings he lost. "Apparently, they're immune to boost dashes." He said, picking up the last ring. "Where does he keep all those rings?" Beat asked. "You know, a couple of years ago, someone said the exact same thing..." Tails replied. "I think that's enough training, Knuckles..." Shadow said to Knuckles, who had gotten _way_ too into it.

Then they all went and had lunch in the SEGA Hub. Sonic had his favourite food, a chilli dog. Tails had the same because he also likes chilli dogs. Knuckles had a sandwich and some grapes. Amy had a mug of hot chocolate and a toasted sandwich. Eggman had, you guessed it, eggs. Shadow had some ice cream. Gum had a toasted sandwich and also got one for Beat.

"You forgot to bring your money, didn't you?" Gum said, giving Beat his sandwich. "I didn't have enough anyway." Beat said, since he steals his money from charity boxes. NiGHTS and Reala each got some hot chocolate. Ulala and Pudding were fighting over the last chocolate muffin. Pudding ended up winning, and Ulala had a regular one instead. Alex Kidd had a riceball and also got one for Billy, since the two had made a friendship during the race.

AiAi and MeeMee had a banana split each. Amigo also got himself a banana split and went over to AiAi and MeeMee. Then they had a great conversation, even though Amigo didn't even have to say a word. He understood monkey,being one himself, but didn't really speak at all except in body language. Then, they noticed Tails' tracker beeping. There was an Anti-SEGA Pocket Dimension inside the SEGA Hub! They quickly rushed to the others to try to tell them!

However, they didn't get what they were trying to say at all. It looked kinda silly to them. "Uhh... can anyone speak monkey?" Beat asked. The expressions of everyone else answered his question. Then, Beat had an idea. He gave AiAi a spray can. "Maybe you can answer by spraying a picture of what you're trying to say!" Gum glared at Beat. "Don't waste spray cans." she said. AiAi sprayed a picture of a figure with a red cloak. "An Anti-SEGA?! Here?!" Sonic worked it out.

**[BREAK]**

Tails looked at his Anti-SEGA Tracking Device. "He's right. There _is_ an Anti-SEGA here." The screen on the device showed a large glowing red dot. "It looks stronger than the ones we trained against earlier." "It's in that pocket dimension, isn't it?" Sonic said. "How do we get in there?" "If we go right into where the red glowing dot is on the tracking device, we'll get there." Tails answered.

"Oh, it looks like we have an Anti-SEGA." Se said. "Did you know that the closer you get to the pocket dimension opening, the louder the humming noise will be?" The others were confused. "What humming noise?" Ulala asked. "You're too far away to hear it." Se said. The others then decided to go to the red dot's location. Surely enough, Se was right. As they got closer to the opening, they heard a humming noise get louder and louder. Finally, they got to the opening.

The room looked like it was originally, but with a red tint. Tails looked down. There was red glowing writing saying "087" They were all confused. What did "087" mean? Suddenly, Tails saw a huge figure in a red cloak holding a chainsaw. He ran away from it and hid behind the others. Knuckles, however, did the exact opposite. He ran towards it and punched it. Sonic facepalmed. "Knucklehead..."

Then the Anti-SEGA went on a chainsaw-swinging rampage! Everyone ran away, but NiGHTS and Reala could fly quickly, so they dodged it easily. NiGHTS then flew over to Beat. "I have an idea. You and Gum get behind the Anti-SEGA while Reala and I distract it. When you get there, try to stun it with the spray cans."

Beat went to Gum and told her the plan. Meanwhile, Eggman held his hands to his face while the light reflected off his glasses. "I thought up a plan for these 'Anti-SEGA's." He then grabbed Metal Sonic, who then turned into a laser gun. "I gave Metal an upgrade! This will be much better than the idiot's plan!" Knuckles turned to him and said "Hey!" Then, Eggman started blasting the Anti-SEGA with Metal, who kept printing out the words 'THIS IS FUCKING CRAZY!'

It turned out the Metal Laser was strong enough to deal a lot of damage. Beat and Gum had managed to get behind the Anti-SEGA. Beat was ready to go, but then he realised that he was out of spray cans. "Damn you, AiAi!" he shouted. "Told ya." Gum said, getting out her spray cans. She sprayed once, but then realised that that was only one part. She gave half her spray cans to Beat. "Not that I want _you_ to help, but this is gonna be one big graffiti piece!"

Then, they sprayed until the graffiti was finished and the Anti-SEGA was stunned. "Sonic, now!" Gum yelled. Sonic then jumped into the air and did a spinning homing attack on the Anti-SEGA, dealing enough damage to kill it.

The Anti-SEGA exploded into dust, and the room went back to normal. "I gotta say, NiGHTS, that was a pretty good plan!" Beat said. NiGHTS smiled and said "Thanks." Metal turned back into his normal mode, and printed out the words 'DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN WITHOUT WARNING ME!' He held them up to Eggman, and Eggman grinned. "That's what you get for betraying me... twice!"

"Congratulations. You have killed your first non-mook Anti-SEGA!" Se shouted in delight. Sonic smiled, then said "That was fun." "Also, well done, Tails on making that device." Se said. "And AiAi, good job on noticing the device had found an Anti-SEGA!" Tails and AiAi smiled at each other, as to say "You did a good job." Tails then got up and said, "Would now be a completely weird moment to take a picture?" He held up a camera, and everyone got ready for the picture.

**[ENDING]**

**Next Chapter: "So... you're me and I'm you...?"**


	3. So you're me and I'm you?

Sonic, NiGHTS, Beat, Ulala and Gum were sitting at a sushi restaurant in Tokyo-to.

"That was great for a first time, wasn't it?" "Yeah, and did you see that finale? That was more epic than Star Wars, Indiana Jones and the climax of Hot Fuzz combined!" "...You actually saw them?" "Oh, shut up, Beat! It's not like you haven't watched nerdier movies!" "..." "Anyway, I have to go now! Oh, and you're paying for my sushi!" "What?! That wasn't part of the deal, Gum!" "Take it easy. I'll pay for it." Sonic paused for a moment. "Do you have any change for 2000 rings?" "So _I'll_ be paying..." Beat sweatdropped.

While Gum was walking out of the sushi restaurant, an Anti-SEGA was planning something.

"Ding, dong! But what happens when the 'ding' and the 'dong' switch places?" It turned to the left "Don't get any ideas, perverts!" It turned back to the bell it was holding. "Maybe we'll just have to find out..."

**[OPENING]**

Sonic, Beat, Ulala and NiGHTS walked out of the restaurant. "While we're here, we should do something awesome!" Sonic said to the others. Beat saw some middle schoolers having fun in a park. "Hey, Sonic, remember what we used to do during breaks when the tennis tournament was on?" Then, they both went pranking-crazy on the kids. Meanwhile, NiGHTS and Ulala were under a tree, watching. "I like pranks, but this is going over-the-top..." NiGHTS was quick to say. NiGHTS then flew over to Sonic and Beat and dragged them away from the kids. "Sorry, we started just having a bit of harmless fun, but I think we got carried away!" said a very embarrassed Sonic. NiGHTS tossed Beat over to Ulala.

Just as Beat landed, the four heard a bell ringing. Suddenly, they all felt a little strange and fell down.

After they stopped feeling strange, Sonic looked at his arm, which didn't look like his arm at all. He then saw what appeared to be himself in front of him. "What the..." he started to say, but then, the thing that looked like himself said "What? Something doesn't feel right...". The weirdest thing was that their voice sounded just like NiGHTS. Sonic took another look at his arm. It was NiGHTS' arm. Sonic then screamed in terror. He and NiGHTS had switched bodies!

NiGHTS then realised what was wrong, just from that scream alone. Then, it turned to Beat and Ulala. Sonic did too, then he said "Yo, guys... you alright?" "What the fuck?! I don't remember having these before!" Beat and Ulala had also switched bodies, and Ulala already knew. "Stop touching my boobs!" "WHOA! So... you're me and I'm you...?" "by the way, NiGHTS, you have the weirdest anatomy ever!" Sonic said. "I would say the same, but I'm used to changing anatomy."

NiGHTS then came to a conclusion. "Tails said something about how an Anti-SEGA's items affect the SEGA multiverse! So, I have a feeling that this is the work of an Anti-SEGA!" "No SHIT!" Beat shouted. "You're a hedgehog, Sonic has barely any anatomy, Ulala's a dude and I have tits! Of course it's an Anti-SEGA doing this!" "Oh, yeah... You barely ever get out of your own universe..." Sonic and NiGHTS said simultaneously. Then, they looked at each other. "No wonder we switched..." they added.

"Guys, we have to get Tails' Anti-SEGA detector before anyone sees us! if they talk to us, we can't possibly answer!" Ulala was quick to point out. She then looked down and blushed. Beat went over to her. "And you didn't want me to touch your knockers..." "Sorry..."

Then, Sonic, Beat, Ulala and NiGHTS tried to get to the SEGA Hub without being seen. Sonic, however,was not doing a good job. "Whoa! NiGHTS, how do you control this?!" He turned to NiGHTS, but NiGHTS went zooming past everyone screaming. "I guess NiGHTS has it worse than me..." "Beat, do you ever take these skates off?" Ulala said, slipping over. "Take a guess." Beat said, smirking. "Eww..." Ulala didn't really want to take them off then... "Boys can be disgusting!"

"I... I'm here! The SEGA Hub is over here!" NiGHTS said, having just managed to stop at the SEGA Hub door. The others followed her voice, Sonic having to be dragged by Beat. When they finally got there, they opened the door and found the Anti-SEGA Tracking Device.

**[BREAK]**

"Okay, the Anti-SEGA Tracking Device says that the Anti-SEGA should be... in the sushi restaurant?" NiGHTS was confused. "So why didn't it switch us in there?" "Maybe it just wanted to see what time would be the funniest." Ulala said. Everyone turned to her with a weirded out look on their faces. "This episode is gonna be the one where I get the most amount of screen time..." "As _me_!" Beat said, then he fell to the floor, laughing. Then he stopped. "Wait, IT'S RIGHT BACK WHERE WE STARTED?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

Once they got back to the sushi restaurant, they found that the opening was in the doorway, meaning that when they stepped through, they would be in the Anti-SEGA's pocket dimension. They didn't realise this, so they stepped through, but then the floor was a few feet below them. Then they all fell down. "Why didn't you fly, Sonic? You have my body now." NiGHTS said. "I DON'T KNOW HOW!" Sonic shouted. Then, Sonic noticed the number 182 behind him on a wall. "So it's not limited to floors, huh?"

"Ding, dong!" a little girl's voice sang. "It looks like it worked, and it's just as funny as I imagined!" Suddenly, they saw an Anti-SEGA standing in between them. It was only nine inches tall and holding a normal-sized bell. "I'm Anti-SEGA 182, the one that ding-donged you into each other's bodies!" "That was your evil plan? How lame." Sonic snarked. "Oh, and what are you going to do about it? Huh? Are you going to kill little me?" 182 taunted. "Oh, that's right, YOU CAN'T! You don't know how in NiGHTS' body! And that's why I thought of the plan!" Sonic then realised that it was actually the plan of a genius. "Whoa, I underestimated you."

Suddenly, the tiny Anti-SEGA 182 started flying and shooting lasers out of her bell. "DING, DONG!" she yelled. "Holy shit, how is that even possible?!" Beat exclaimed. Ulala then had an idea. "Beat, you can still use the spray cans with my body!" She then tossed Beat a spray can and he knew exactly what to do.

He started aiming to spray, but 182 was too fast and tiny, so she dodged it easily. "It's not working! She's too tiny and fast!" Beat said. Sonic then took the spray can and gave it to NiGHTS. "I have a feeling that you could do it! In my body, you can go fast enough!" "But the last time I..." "Don't worry about it! Just do it!" Sonic shouted.

NiGHTS kept going either too fast or too slow. Meanwhile, Beat and Ulala decided to try to get Anti-SEGA 182 into a corner. "Ha-ha! You missed me!" 182 taunted. "Ulala, quit fucking around and go after it!" "But I can't skate!" "Then take them off!" "And see your feet? No way!" 182 shrugged as Beat helped Ulala up for the fiftieth time. Then, suddenly, Sonic grabbed 182. "Just as planned!" he said. "What?! You stupid... HOW DARE YOU TRICK ME?!"

NiGHTS tossed the spray can back to Beat. Beat sprayed it on 182. "NiGHTS, use my homing attack to finish it off!" Sonic told NiGHTS. "How do I do that?" "It's easy. Just jump up, then move down towards your target." NiGHTS did so, and, surely enough, it was easy. "I did it!" NiGHTS shouted.

Then, the restaurant went back to normal and everyone went back into their original bodies. "Oh, thank god, I'm me again!" said a very relieved Sonic. Beat, Ulala and NiGHTS were also happy to be back in their bodies again. Beat looked at the doorway and saw Gum there, holding some money. Gum shoved it into Beat's hands. "It's not like I'm giving this to you because I like you or anything!" She then stormed off. Sonic took out his phone and took a picture of them all.

**[ENDING]**

**Next Chapter: "It's rude to crash a party!"**


	4. It's Rude To Crash A Party!

Sonic was the first to get to the SEGA Hub in the morning. "Hmm. It looks like no-one's here yet." he said, sitting down at a table. "I guess I'll order some pancakes for breakfast." he said, selecting pancakes from the menu. Immediately afterwards, a plate of pancakes appeared on the table. He pushed his chair in to eat, when he felt something at his foot. He looked under the table and saw a lot of light blue hair.

"Hey, who are you?" Sonic asked. Then, the girl under there got up and out from under the table. Sonic was a bit surprised because she was naked. The girl turned to Sonic and said "I had a feeling you wouldn't know who I was." Sonic recognised her now, because of her voice. "Se?" Se smiled at Sonic. Sonic stared for a moment, before remembering a vital detail. "AH! Put some clothes on, please!"

**[OPENING]**

All the girls were in the SEGA Hub. "So, explain to us why you called us here." Gum said. "And why did I have to bring an outfit for a child size?" Ulala asked. "J-just look behind the table!" Sonic said, trying not to look in that direction. They went behind the table and saw Se. "Oh." Ulala and Gum said in unison. "Dear god, she looks like a Barbie doll." Pudding was quick to say.

Se had put on the outfit that Ulala had given her. "It would make sense for her to get a body but without clothes." Amy said. "Hey, since she doesn't have any other clothes, why don't we all go shopping to get her some?" Ulala said. "Oh no! That won't be neccessary!" Se said quickly. "Actually, it would." Gum snarked.

"Then let's go to a few stores and pick out some clothes for her!" Amy said, and then they all went off. "Gee, I never get girls and shopping." Sonic said. Sonic then had an idea. "While all the girls get her some clothes..." Sonic pulled out his cellphone and texted Beat; 'Tell all the SEGA Spirits to come here, because I have something for them all to do!' Sonic put down his cellphone and finished his sentence "...how about the guys prepare a little party! Oh, and NiGHTS and Reala!"

Meanwhile, an Anti-SEGA was watching the SEGA Hub. "Hmm... I'd better not go for the hedgehog. I need a more... unnoticable target." The other SEGA Spirits entered the SEGA Hub. "Let's see... who is left out the most in this fanfic?" Then, he sees AiAi and Amigo brofisting. "Yes... One of those two... I don't care who! I will get one of them as a start!"

The girls were in the mall. "Okay, now let's get some clothes for Se!" Amy yelled at the top of her lungs. The other girls nodded, then rushed to the clothes shop. Se looked at the clothes. "Maybe we should stick to certain colors." Ulala said. "What colors do you-" "Blue and white." Se replied instantly. "But those are the colours of your hair. When I pick colors, I go for a color that isn't my hair!" Pudding said. "See? Even my eyebrows are a different color." Se shrugged. "I just like blue and white."

Back at the SEGA Hub, everyone was preparing the surprise party for Se. "So, what does Se look like?" asked Beat. "Uh, straight blue-and-white hair. Short." said Sonic. "No, I mean... you know..." Beat grinned. "Don't go there, you pervert!" Sonic snapped. "What?! You saw her naked!" Beat shouted. "I didn't want to! Besides, she's like a Barbie doll, anyway!" Sonic yelled.

Meanwhile, AiAi and Amigo were decorating the ceiling. Being monkeys, they could do that easily. AiAi remembered the day he first met Amigo. It was during the tennis tournament. The two were put on the same team. At first, they were a little snarky, but then they played and won the match against Amy and Gum. They've been friends ever since.

All of a sudden, they found themselves in an Anti-SEGA Pocket Dimension! They were both shocked! This had never happened before! AiAi turned to Amigo, but Amigo was already gone. Then, he saw the number '777' on the floor and right above it, A giant Anti-SEGA was holding Amigo.

AiAi got into a Monkey Ball and rushed to save Amigo from Anti-SEGA 777, but then Anti-SEGA 777 pushed him out of the way. Then he noticed something change in Anti-SEGA 777. He was now holding two giant maracas. Then he dropped Amigo and slowly paced over to AiAi. He grabbed AiAi, still in his Monkey Ball, and a dark substance covered the Monkey Ball. Then 777 stopped and dropped the Monkey Ball, with AiAi in it.

Meanwhile, the girls were having some fun picking some clothes out for Se. They all eventually decided that they were each going to get different stuff for Se. Amy would get her dresses, Ulala would get her some tops, Gum would get her some jackets and pants and MeeMee would get her some skirts and hair accessories. They decided not to let Pudding get her anything, which really pissed her off. "It's not my fault you have no fashion sense!"

Sonic and the others were looking at the finished room. "Not bad, everyone!" Sonic said and gave everyone a thumbs-up. "But what's a party without music? Everyone, pick a song!" He pointed at Beat. "Uh... how about Funky Dealer?" Beat said. "Okay, and how about you?" he pointed at Billy.

"I actually like some of Miss Ulala's favourite songs, so I would have to say her theme!" Billy said, cheerfully. Sonic then pointed at Alex. "Oh! Me? Uh..." Alex rolled his eyes. "The music in your universe is good... So maybe Gigapolis Zone?" Sonic stared at Alex. "My GOD, that was underrated! Thanks, Alex!" Then he went through NiGHTS, Reala, Tails, Knuckles, Eggman, Shadow and Metal.

"Right, that should be oka- hang on a minute!" Sonic noticed something. "Where's Amigo? And AiAi?" Everyone looked around. Metal just stayed there. "Metal? Why aren't you looking?" Eggman said to Metal. Metal printed out some paper that said 'An Anti-SEGA got them, dumbass.' "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!" Metal printed out 'I thought it would be funny.' Eggman facepalmed. "Why did I teach him that?"

Eggman explained to the others and they started to look for the opening. "Damnit! Where were they?" Sonic shouted. Then Reala and NiGHTS shouted "Found the opening!" "Where is it?" Alex asked. NiGHTS paused for a moment and said... "You might want the flyers to take you there..."

**[BREAK]**

The Anti-SEGA Pocket Dimension was huge, to say the least. "This kinda reminds me of Metal Overlord." Sonic said, then he got hit on the head by a rock with a printout on it saying 'DON'T REMIND ME.' Then they saw the Monkey Ball.

"AiAi!" Sonic ran over to it. "Huh... Why did he have to go into that stupid ball?!" A voice said. Sonic turned around and saw Anti-SEGA 777, who was about 18 feet tall! AiAi then woke up and got out of the Monkey Ball. Then he ran to Amigo. The others followed. Amigo wasn't moving.

"What did you do to him?!" Sonic shouted at Anti-SEGA 777. "The same thing I'll do to one of you!" Anti-SEGA 777 reached out and grabbed Beat. "Hey! Put me down!" Beat shouted, then he stopped. He felt strange, as if something was being taken from him. Then he passed out and 777 dropped him.

Sonic stared for a while. "It's simple. I take your spirits so I can gain part of you." 777 suddenly had rollerblades on. "Oh, and don't think of trying to save them. They're doomed, just like you." "You wouldn't dare!" NiGHTS shouted at 777. "Actually, I would." 777 then skated over to NiGHTS and Reala and picked them up. "No!" NiGHTS yelled. It was quite clear that NiGHTS and Reala were struggling. "Idiot! Do something!" Reala yelled to Sonic.

But it was too late, as they too, had their spirits taken. "Right! If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" Sonic yelled. Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Eggman, Metal, Alex and Billy all got ready to fight it. Then, as they were all charging towards it, it flew over and grabbed Billy and Alex, taking their spirits.

"Oh, a tough guy now, are we?" Knuckles said. "How would you like a Knuckles Sandwich?" Then he charged towards 777, while 777 just stood there. Sonic had a WTF look on his face. "That was the worst joke ever, Knux." He said, as 777 flipped Knuckles like a pancake.

"Sonic, I think it's too powerful." Shadow said. "I don't think we'll be able to do this without..." Shadow was interrupted by Tails and Eggman screaming. Shadow and Sonic both stared at the situation and shrugged, as they knew it would happen somehow. Metal went to them and gave them each a Chaos Emerald.

Sonic looked at Metal. "Why did you even have them?" he asked. Metal Sonic printed out 'Just a project me and McNosehair thought up.' and Sonic gave him a look that said 'okaaaayyyy...'. Then Shadow used Chaos Control and stopped time. Then he went up to 777, but 777's power overtook the Chaos Control, and Shadow had no choice but to throw all the Chaos Emeralds he had to Sonic.

Sonic then turned to AiAi, who was crying his eyes out. Sonic could feel his pain. He himself had lots of situations where his friends were in danger, and even though AiAi only knew Amigo for a short amount of time, they were certainly much better friends than anyone else from different universes. Sonic then knew that it was time to get serious.

Sonic then used all 7 of the chaos emeralds to become Super Sonic. "Okay, Anti-SEGA! Just because you're huge doesn't mean you can be a big jerk and hurt my friends!" Then he got into a battle with 777. AiAi and Metal watched as Sonic fought Anti-SEGA 777, then Metal saw that AiAi was worried that Sonic might fail. So Metal printed out 'Sonic will kill him.'

Sonic charged at full power towards 777 and killed him. 777 disintegrated into a pile of dust.

Sonic then Un-Supered and checked up on everyone once the room went back to normal. Everyone was okay. When Amigo woke up, AiAi was happy that his friend was okay, and they brofisted. Metal Sonic's eyes went brighter as that happened and he printed out ':)'

Then, they all looked at the front of the room, and saw the girls there. They were all speechless. "Sonic, is this for me?" Se said. Sonic smiled. "Yeah... I guess you can call it an 'Accomplishment Party'." Se then hugged Sonic. "SEGA not only gave me a body, but a personality. I thought that that would be reward enough, but... Thank you!"

"Hey, Amigo and AiAi never got to choose a song!" Sonic shouted. Then the party started and Tails took a picture of the party in action.

**[ENDING]**

**Next Chapter: "...And I **_**am**_** Gum!"**


	5. and I am Gum!

"Hmm..." Amy looked around. "Sonic should be here any moment! Then, I'll make him love me!" Amy was hiding in a bush, waiting to glomp Sonic. But Sonic hadn't shown up yet. "Why isn't my Sonic here?" Amy pouted. She waited for another 5 minutes, and Sonic still wasn't there. "HEY!" she heard a voice call out in the distance. "If you're fucking around with Sonic, then I'm gonna kill you! Don't forget about that piece, Beat!" It was Gum.

Amy got up and said "Gum?". Gum was startled. "Don't fucking do that again!" "Gum, did you say you thought Sonic was with Beat?" Amy asked. "Yeah, why?" Gum then realised. "You were waiting for Sonic, weren't you?" "He usually comes this way. I watch him every day." Gum looked a little weirded out. Was Amy really such a stalker?

"Hey, maybe we can look for Sonic and Beat together!" Amy suggested. "Okay, I kinda figure that is Beat's anywhere, he'd be with Sonic." Gum sighed. "We are never going to beat that record..."

**[OPENING]**

Amy gave Gum a jacket. "Remember from the tennis competitions? We were a team during a tournament, and we called ourselves 'Badass Bitches'. You made us a logo and I made jackets with the logo on it." Gum looked at the jacket. It had the 'Badass Bitches' logo on it. She smiled.

"I guess I've been focusing too much on how much of an idiot Beat is. I can't believe I would ignore my friend and forget about these jackets." She turned to Amy. "Sorry I forgot, Amy." Amy smiled back at Gum. "That's okay. I mean... friends are supposed to forgive each other, right?" Gum smiled again. "Right. Thanks, Amy."

"Now, let's find Sonic and Beat, Badass Bitches style!" Amy yelled. "Fuck yeah!" Gum shouted.

But, where exactly were Sonic and Beat? Even they didn't know when they woke up in a strange room. It looked kinda like something Eggman would make, but Eggman promised to leave Sonic alone until the Anti-SEGA thing was over. "Beat... Do you have any idea where we are?" Sonic asked Beat. Then he noticed they were tied up.

"I have no idea..." Beat said. He looked tired. "You okay, Beat?" Sonic asked. Beat didn't respond. Then, they heard a voice. "It looks like you two are awake. But one of you seems to be going back to sleep." "Who are you?" Sonic asked. Then, he saw a red glowing light on the floor, which said '098'. "Uh-oh..." he said.

Meanwhile, Amy and Gum, unaware of what happened to Beat and Sonic continued to look for them. They had their jackets on, and were looking very determined. They looked high and low, from Green Hill in Mobius, to Kogane-cho in Tokyo-to. But they still couldn't find Sonic and Beat. "God-fucking-damnit!" Gum kicked the wall in rage, only to find that it hurt like hell.

Then, they saw the only place they hadn't checked yet. The abandoned factory. "Maybe they'll be in there! Let's go!" Amy said, then ran into the factory. Gum followed her. They looked until they heard a humming noise. "Gum, do you remember what Se said about humming noises?" Amy reminded Gum. Gum then realised something. "An Anti-SEGA! That must be why they're missing!"

They followed the increasing volume of the humming noise until they walked into the opening.

**[BREAK]**

Once inside, they found the Anti-SEGA immediately. It was tall and thin. "Well, that was easy." said Gum. Then, the Anti-SEGA ran away. Gum and Amy chased after it, but Gum kept slowing down, because her leg still hurt. "If only we were as fast as Sonic..." Amy said.

They eventually got to the Anti-SEGA, and also noticed Beat and Sonic, tied up on the ledge above them. "Beat!" "Sonic!" They went up to them. Beat struggled, but managed to push Gum out of the way. "Get out... It's a trap..." Gum noticed that the air around them was black and that Beat was too weak to do much.

"What did you do?!" Gum exploded in rage. "I can create magical gases, and I managed to create one that can weaken the body until the affected person is unable to do anything. It doesn't seem to work on hedgehogs, though..." "Sonic!" Amy ran up to Sonic. She tried to untie him, but then Sonic got electrocuted.

Amy noticed that a collar had been strapped to Sonic, which would electrocute him if he tried to escape, or if someone was aiding him. "If you manage to untie him, the likelihood is that he'll die." Anti-SEGA 098 said, in an oddly calm voice. Beat seemed to stop struggling. He closed his eyes. "Beat! What's happening?! Beat!" "He's become too weak to even try to move." 098 said. The expression on his face was that of a sadist.

Amy then hit him with her Piko-Piko Hammer. "You monster!" She continued to beat 098 up, until he extended his long arms and strangled her. Then, he threw her across the room. "Amy!" Sonic yelled. Gum held her breath, then ran towards 098, hoping to push him off the edge. Then, he stepped aside, and pushed her. She landed next to Amy. "Oww..." Gum said, trying to get up. But it hurt so much that she couldn't quite get up.

"Now, I can kill Sonic and Beat at the same time!" 098 said. "And don't worry, I'll do it in the most painful way possible, all for my amusement!" "You sadist!" Sonic said. He kept on rambling about how it would be the best plan ever, and how he'd kill absolutely everyone. Then, Amy and Gum started to get up. "Gum... Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" "I dunno..." "Are you thinking... Badass Bitches?!" They both got up, angry and determined as ever. "Fuck yeah! Badass Bitches!" Gum yelled.

Then, Amy hit 098 in the face with her hammer. She continued to swing it and dodge any of 098's attacks. Meanwhile, Gum was sneaking up behind 098 with a spray can. "It looks like you've gotten smarter, pink hedgehog." 098 said to Amy. "Well, I'm gonna drop a little popular badass reference. We're here to kick ass and chew bubblegum!" Amy said. Then Gum sprayed 098 in the back, immobilizing him. "...and I _am_ Gum!"

Then, Amy moved in for the final blow. Both Amy and Gum yelled "BITCH!" Then, Amy killed 098, and he disintegrated into dust.

The ropes, the gas and Sonic's collar vanished. Sonic then hugged Amy. "Thanks! You saved us!" Amy hugged Sonic back so tightly, he couldn't breathe. Gum went up to Beat, who was still weak, but could at least show that he was trying to move. She then carried him. "Idiot! Why did you even let that douche take you anyway?!" Gum looked angry, but blushed as she said that.

As Gum was leaving, Amy looked, then said to herself, "She's such a Tsundere." Sonic got up from the floor. Tails, who was around the corner, took a picture of the situation.

**[ENDING]**

**Next Chapter: "In my opinion, adults and kids are the same." **


	6. In my opinion, adults kids

It was just another day in the SEGA hub. All the SEGA Spirits got some food to eat while Se just did whatever she felt like. "Beat, I'm loving this manga you gave me!" Se called out to Beat. "It's the first in the series. God, I love Air Gear!" Beat called back.

Billy Hatcher and Alex Kidd were staring at the ice cream on display. "Whoa..." Billy said in awe. "I've heard about this one. It has every single flavour of ice cream with sprinkles everywhere." Alex said. " It is said to be so huge, it would take the biggest eater in the multiverse hours to eat!" They both drooled. Then, they looked at their money. "I think we have enough to put together to get the ice cream!"

**[OPENING]**

"We'd like to get the ice cream, please!" Billy said to the store owner. "We have just about enough together!" Alex added. The store owner then brought out the ice cream on wheels. "Whoa!" Alex and Billy said in unison. It was huge! "Let's bring it out to the SEGA Hub to eat it!" Billy said.

They both got it there. "Hey, can somebody help us put it on the table?" Alex called out. NiGHTS and Reala went over to them. They were both amazed at the size of the ice cream. "That ice cream's huge!" NiGHTS said. "You can't possibly eat all of it!" "Well, you two could have some ice cream!" Billy said.

Suddenly, everyone rushed over. "Did you say ICE CREAM?!" Amy said. "Whoa, I want some!" Sonic yelled. AiAi yelled some things in monkey language, which no-one understood, but assumed meant he wanted the ice cream. "I guess you can all have some ice cream, then." Alex said.

Immediately afterwards, everyone ate the ice cream, leaving a single scoop. Billy and Alex stared at it. "Billy... would you let me eat it?" Alex asked Billy politely. "No way! I didn't get a single scoop and I want that one!" Billy snapped at Alex. "Me neither!" Alex yelled. They both glared at each other.

"Wait!" Alex said before they could get into a fight. "We could compete to get the ice cream!" Billy smiled. "That's a great idea!" "So, how about Jan-Ken-Pon?" Alex asked. "No." Billy immediately answered. Alex got a little angry at that. "Well, what competition would you have chosen?" "Well..."

Billy set up two forts made out of tables. "I was thinking of some sort of survival test." He said. "Basically, the game is played in teams. Each team has a fort. They can leave at any time, but they can't get back in. Once all team members are out of the fort, the team loses." Alex smiled. "That's not a bad idea. We'll have to put the ice cream in the freezer, though."

All the SEGA Spirits were called to the middle of the battlefield. "What the fuck is going on?" Gum said. "Me and Alex are competing to see who gets the last scoop of ice cream!" Billy shouted. "Pick whose side you are on and get into the fort!"

Sonic went to Billy's fort. "A fellow Sonic Team SEGA Spirit will help you win the ice cream!" he shouted. Then, the other Sonic Team SEGA Spirits (Sonic's friends, NiGHTS, Reala and Amigo) joined him. "That's a lot of team members." Billy said. "Well, maybe the rest could go in your fort to make it even." He turned to Alex. The others were already in Alex's fort.

"I'll be the announcer or whatever." Se said, sitting on a chair, still reading Air Gear. "Ready... go!" she said. "Pfft... watch this!" Beat spray-painted a picture of Octopaw on the side of his fort. NiGHTS noticed it and immediately went out. "NiGHTS, YOU IDIOT!" Billy and Reala yelled in unison. "It looks like NiGHTS is out of the competition." Se said. "I wonder who will be next." She had some popcorn ready to eat.

Beat then covered the picture with some awesome graffiti. "I just wanted to add some style to this fort." he said. "Don't be a moron!" Gum slapped him. Then, she spray-painted some sort of cyber-dragon on the side. "THIS is how you do it!" Then, she noticed she had to leave the fort to do that. "Well, shit."

The game had been going on for twenty minutes. "Oh, I hope some of the other team leave soon, 'cause I really have to go to the bathroom!" Amy said, trying to hold it in. Billy was glaring at the other team.

He was so determined to get the ice cream, he started to create false suspicions that the other team was cheating. "They're up to something, I just know it!" Amigo directed Sonic's attention to Billy. "I know. He's starting to get a bit paranoid, isn't he?" Sonic said.

Meanwhile, Alex's team were bored and waiting for someone else on Billy's team to leave. "Come the fuck on, what's taking them so long?!" Beat yelled. Then, AiAi noticed something on the floor. The banana from the ice cream had been left down there. He stared at the banana for a while, tried to resist temptation, then just went for it. He didn't care, he just wanted the banana.

Amigo made an... unusual face... as soon as AiAi left the other team's fort, which Sonic couldn't help but notice. "I swear I've seen that face before..."

**[BREAK]**

Two hours later, the only people left in the forts were Sonic, Amy, Billy and Amigo in Billy's fort, and Ulala, Beat, Alex and Pudding in Alex's fort. Amy was desperate for the game to end so she could go to the bathroom. Beat was bored out of his mind. Amigo was waiting patiently for the game to end. Ulala was talking to Pudding about something. Sonic just looked fed up. Billy and Alex were glaring at each other. It wa very unlike them, as they were normally friends.

Pudding suddenly yelled "I'VE GOT IT!" at the top of her lungs. Sonic couldn't help but wonder what the hell they were going to do, so he just stood back and watched. They turned on some music. Amigo stopped in his tracks. He knew this song. And there they were, outside of Alex's fort, dancing! Amigo tried to resist the temptation to dance with them.

Alex glared at them for leaving the fort just to do that. "How dare they?" This is ICE CREAM we're talking about! ICE CREAM!" Alex yelled. Amigo finally gave in to the tempatation and started dancing and shaking his maracas to the music. "Not bad, girls. Not bad." Sonic said under his breath.

"ARE YOU SIDING WITH THEM?!" Billy yelled at Sonic. "No, but you gotta stop this! This is getting ridiculous! You're turning this into a straight-up WAR!" Sonic said to Billy, but Billy wouldn't have any of it. "I get it, you must actually like Alex better than me! And the only reason you wanted to join me is because I was from Sonic Team!" "Fine, Billy. Believe what you want to believe." Sonic then left the fort. "WHAT?!" Billy yelled.

Beat also left the fort. "This is just plain boring!" he yelled, kicking his empty spraycan. "It's just Amy and Billy left on Billy's team, and Alex left on Alex's team!" Amy then yelled "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" and ran to the toilet.

"Alex, you cheated!" Billy yelled at Alex. "I didn't cheat! Explain how I cheated!" "You knew that Sonic Team would side with me, but the adults sided with you!" Billy shouted. "In my opinion, adults and kids are the same." Alex tried to stay calm.

"I hate you! I wish we'd never met, you cheater!" Billy shouted with tears in his eyes. "If that's the case, I don't wanna see you again ever once I win!" Alex shouted back, equally teary-eyed. Sonic and Ulala stared at those two arguing over nothing. "This isn't right. They're friends." Ulala said. "I know. We have to stop them." Sonic said. "SONIC!" Tails yelled. "My detector is detecting an Anti-SEGA!"

The SEGA Spirits went to the opening. They immediately found the Anti-SEGA. "These guys are just getting easier to find. Then, the Anti-SEGA shot Sonic with a laser, injuring him enough to knock him out. "Sonic!" Tails ran over to his friend.

Se could hear everything that was going on from outside the pocket dimension. The number 468 appeared on the ground behind Sonic. "The hate coming from Billy Hatcher and Alex Kidd... it gives me enough power to probably easily kill all of you." it said in a seductive female voice. She then attempted to shoot everyone, but only managed to hit Amigo in the head and NiGHTS in the back. "Amigo! NiGHTS!" Ulala shouted.

Se realised what she had to do, and she put the book down. "Billy! Alex! Stop fighting! Neither of you has done anything wrong! This started off as a fun competition, but now it's downright scary!" she shouted. Billy and Alex looked at Se. "You're friends! You put your money together to get the ice cream! If anything, I would actually have to say it's the other SEGA Spirits' fault for eating most of it!"

Billy and Alex then looked at each other. They realised that what she was saying was right. It wasn't either of their fault. They both got caught up in the competition and caused hate. Neither of them wanted that. They both got out of their forts, ran over to each other and hugged each other. "I'm so sorry, Alex!" Billy cried. "Let's never fight again!" Alex also cried.

468 had caught up to Tails. She was charging her laser. Tails thought he was done for, but when 468 shot her laser, it only came out as a little flicker. "What?! Impossible! How could..." Then, Billy and Alex entered the pocket dimension. "Guys! Se told us about the Anti-SEGA!" said Billy. "Although it looks like that Anti-SEGA's practically powerless now! Give her a punch, Knuckles!" Alex said.

Then Knuckles punched her and she exploded into dust. The room went back to normal, and Alex and Billy shook hands. "We didn't need to go in there, but it was fun!" said Alex. "I wholeheartedly agree." said Billy. Then they looked at the ice cream. They both decided what to do with it. "SE!" Billy said. "You helped us both out there. You can have the ice cream. Neither of us want it anymore." He gave the ice cream to Se. "Thank you." said Se, then she ate the ice cream." Tails then took a group picture for yet another time.

**[ENDING]**

**Next Chapter: "If you say anything stupid like that again..."**


	7. If you say anything stupid

It was Halloween in the SEGA multiverse. Everyone was excited to either get candy or get the crap scared out of them. There was a Halloween party set up in the SEGA Hub, ready for the SEGA Spirits. Se was already in there. She was dressed up as Sailor Moon.

The table had all sorts of food on it, and spooky music was playing in the background. It turns out that Se prepared everything, and it was quite good.

Then, AiAi and Amigo came in dressed up as each other. "AiAi! Amigo! You look so cute as each other!" Amigo blushed for a second, obviously flattered by Se. AiAi went over to the table and ate a banana. MeeMee was behind them, dressed as Lilo. Se had no idea who that was, so all she could say was "Great costume!"

Then, Sonic came in dressed as Goku, and Shadow came in dressed as Yusei. "Whoa, you did a good job putting this together!" Sonic said with a Thumbs-Up gesture. Shadow was also impressed by how much effort Se put into this.

**[OPENING]**

Almost everyone else had arrived. NiGHTS had changed into Madotsuki's shape. Reala was dressed up as King Sombra. Amy was dressed in a Japanese school uniform from the anime Azumanga Daioh. Tails was dressed up as The Engineer from Team Fortress 2. Knuckles was Kamina. Eggman was dressed as Wario. Metal Sonic was dressed as a mummy, made from his own printouts, saying "Idiot".

Ulala was dressed up as Hatsune Miku. Pudding was in a Ryou-ou uniform seen in the anime Lucky Star. Billy Hatcher made an obscure choice, as no-one recognised that he was supposed to be Scott Pilgrim. Alex Kidd was... different. He dressed up as Reimu Hakurei, but with pants instead of a skirt.

"Hmm... why aren't Beat and Gum here yet?" Alex asked. "I don't know, why are you dressed as a girl?" Billy laughed. "I'm wearing pants!" Alex shouted. "Relax, they'll be here soon. They're always late." Sonic calmly said. Then, Gum entered the room with Beat trailing behind. Gum was dressed as Sayaka Miki and Beat was Keiichi Maebara. "See, here they are!"

Beat, however, looked a little depressed. This wasn't like Beat at all, as usually he was full of himself. "What's up with Beat?" Sonic asked Gum. "Did something happen?" Gum quickly put her hand over Sonic's mouth. "Shh!" she said, looking at Beat. "Tell everyone to meet me behind the curtain. I don't think Beat wants you to hear, so it's best he didn't know." she then said.

About 10 minutes later, everyone except Beat was behind the curtain. Metal Sonic printed out "So what's up with Beat then?!" "I'll tell you already!" Gum snapped. She calmed down, then explained everything. "Sonic, you know how we were doing that huge graffiti piece, trying to beat the world record?" Sonic nodded. Gum looked sad for a bit. "It got washed away."

What happened was that Gum and Beat arrived at the spot where they were making that huge graffiti to find that it was gone. Then, some other GGs, including _Mew_ of all people, started shouting at them in anger, saying it was all their fault. It turned out that the police washed it away while they were asleep. Gum was upset, but Beat even moreso.

"I think it was because Beat realised he spent more time hanging out with Sonic than he did working on the graffiti," Gum said, "And so he felt horribly guilty for what happened. Not to mention the fact that it was _his_ idea." Sonic felt a little guilty after hearing that. "Hey, Sonic!" Gum said. "Don't think for a second it was your fault!" Sonic still felt kinda bad for Beat. "And that's why he's depressed?" "Yeah."

Everyone went out from behind the curtain. "Let's cheer up with some Halloween fun!" Billy shouted. "Yeah! That's what we're here for!" Ulala added. Then, the party started. Even while the party was going on, Beat was still depressed. "Hey! Beat!" Amy made an attempt to cheer Beat up. "We're gonna watch a scary movie about a Japanese ghost girl. Wanna come?" Beat let go of his head, letting it fall on the table. "No thanks." he said. Amy was a bit sad for Beat. "Okay, let me know if you change your mind."

Beat put his hands on top of his head. How could he face anyone, when he couldn't even get a simple project right? At this point, he knew that Gum had told everyone. His friends all hated him and his amazing idea was ruined by his own actions. And he also knew it wasn't Sonic's fault. It was his. He shouldn't have sacrificed his project time to hang out with Sonic.

"I'm an idiot." Beat said. Then, he left the party.

**[BREAK]**

"Okay, everyone! We're gonna take a picture of us all in our costumes!" Tails yelled. Everyone went to the curtain and got into poses for the picture. "Okay, MeeMee, AiAi, Amigo... By the way, Amigo should stand back-to-back with AiAi! Uh... Ulala, Pudding, NiGHTS, Se, Reala, Ooh! Nice order! Where was I... Oh! Sonic, Gum, Amy, Shadow, Kuckles, Alex, Billy, Eggman, Metal... Right! All that's left is Beat!"

Everyone paused. "Beat?" Tails called out. "Uh, he's probably sulking in the corner again!" Gum said. "I'll get him over here!" Billy said. Then he went over to the corner where Beat was. Then, he came back. "He's gone."

Meanwhile, Beat was walking to the scrap yard. It was where he always went whenever he was depressed. He found the spot where he hid extra spray cans. "Haven't been here in a while..." he muttered as he picked up a can and started spraying. However, he didn't like the finished result, as it looked too dark and gloomy. Then he started crying. He would _never_ do it in front of anyone, but he was safe to cry here.

"If I just hadn't ditched my gang to hang out with Sonic... None of this would have happened." he said. "I shouldn't have even picked up the phone on the first day! It was such a big project, and I ruined it." Beat threw a spray can in anger. "Ow!" He heard. It was Gum. "Hey! I know you're depressed, but watch where you're throwing that!"

Beat was shocked. Had Gum... heard everything? "Leave me alone." he said. "What, and leave you here to cry in your pity corner?" Gum shouted at him. "I'm trying to fucking help you here!" she walked towards Beat. "Listen, you little asshole, this whole mess wasn't your fault! It wasn't Sonic's fault either! It was those fucking Anti-SEGA!

If they hadn't come over and tried to mess with SEGA, threatening the multiverse, then none of this would have happened! You wouldn't have had these urges to hang out with Sonic instead of working on the graffiti!" Gum then switched from looking angry to guilty. "And... in a way... it's my fault too." she said. Beat was speechless.

"I should've just nagged at you like the bitch I am to get it done. Maybe it wouldn't have happened then." Gum then smiled. "Besides, who cares about that? Sure, we didn't get it done this time... but next time, we'll do it alright!" Beat was amazed at how she managed to switch from angry to optimistic.

Then he realised something. "Who cares, huh?" he said, then he shouted "That's even more pathetic!" in tears. "I've been wasting my time on something that nobody even gives two shits about!" Gum then got _very_ pissed off, and then slapped Beat.

"You really are an idiot! I was just trying to make you see that you've done nothing wrong!" she shouted. "If you say anything stupid like that again, I'll kill you!" Beat looked scared. Then, Gum hugged him and started crying. "I... I'm sorry, I just don't want to see you like this. Even if I can be a bit of a bitch, seeing you miserable... I'd rather drown in a pit of snakes."

Beat got up and pulled Gum up with him. "No. I'm sorry." Gum looked at Beat. "You're right. This mess-up is no big deal. We'll just do it again, but better this time." Then, he hugged her. Gum blushed. "Beat, w-what are you doing?" "Sorry, and thank you. I shouldn't have beat myself up over it." Gum then smiled. "You stupid fuck. Of course you shouldn't!" Then, she hugged him back.

Tails, who was standing behind them, took a picture of them hugging. "Now _that's_ one for the scrapbook!" "Ruining the moment, huh?" Beat snarked. The, they heard a beeping noise. "Oh no! There's an Anti-SEGA! And the opening's coming our way!" Tails yelled. Beat and Gum stopped hugging and got ready to kick some ass.

The number '444' appeared on the floor. A guy wearing a labcoat holding some sort of giant ray gun appeared in front of everyone. "Congratulations. You have been chosen to take this experimental procedure." He said, and then he threw a big read energy ball at Gum. She couldn't move.

"What the fuck is that thing?!" she started to panic. "It's called the Splitter. And now... you're going to be split. Oh, and don't expect your friends to help you!" He shoved a wall of garbage to make a barrier between them and everyone else.

Only Beat was on their side of the wall. He was shocked. Was 444... gonna kill Gum?! No. Beat didn't want that. Gum was his friend, and she just helped him out of a situation that he had no control over.

As 444 was shooting the Splitter, Beat jumped in Gum's way. Gum was shocked. "Beat! Th-this is no time to be showing off!" she shouted. "I'm not!" Beat yelled, obviously in pain. "Gum... I'm sorry for unconsciously bringing you here. You're... my best... friend..." Then, Beat closed his eyes.

"Oh, well. He'll have to do." 444 said, disappearing. Gum could move again.

"Beat, you idiot! I know I slapped you, but I don't want you to get hurt..." Gum trailed off as Beat fell down of the side of the huge pile of garbage. The other SEGA Spirits could hear everything, and were terrified. Knuckles decided to dig his way to the other side. As Beat hit the ground, Gum was so shocked, she couldn't speak for a while until she shouted "Beat!"

**[ENDING] **

**Next Episode: "I didn't know they would do that..."**


	8. I didn't know they would do that

Gum was scared. Beat had just been shot with a ray gun and fallen off a Garbage Cliff. She snapped out of it and went down the side to see if Beat was alright. She kept calling out to Beat in case he could hear her.

Then, she saw Mew coming over. "Beat, Gum, I wanted to say sorry! I didn't mean it!" Then she stopped when she saw Beat. "B-Beat?! What happened?! Is he alright?! Beat!" She went over to Beat. She picked his head up, then dropped it in shock. "Oh my god..."

"Mew, what is it?! How bad is Beat hurt?!" Gum shouted at Mew as she skated over to her. "G-Gum... He's... He's..." "He's what?!" Gum shouted. "He's dead!" Mew shouted back. The other SEGA Spirits were shocked beyond belief. Beat was dead?! That's what the Splitter did?! It _killed_ people?!

Gum went over to Beat, and picked him up. He wasn't breathing. She checked for a pulse. Nothing. He was dead. She was so scared that she threw up. Then, she hugged Beat's corpse, while crying the word "No!" over and over again.

Mew ran away screaming "It's my fault! I shouldn't have gotten angry at him!"

**[OPENING]**

"I didn't know they would do that..." Gum couldn't believe it. Beat died to save her. She cried her eyes out, when Knuckles finally got through to their side. "I-is it true?" he asked. Gum sniffed. "It... should have been me! I'd rather have died myself!" Knuckles knocked the wall down, letting the others come to the other side. They were all scared and upset, especially Sonic.

They weren't at all surprised to see Gum crying. They already knew. Gum was in love with Beat. "Y-you really are... an idiot!" Sonic put his hand on Gum's shoulder. Gum cried even more. "H-he did this to save me! There's no point in being safe... if he's not alive with me!" Amy hugged Gum. "Traditionally, Badass Bitches Style, we'll make them pay!" Gum sniffed and looked at Amy, then she nodded.

Tails got out his Anti-SEGA detector and started searching for the opening. "Right, I've found out where it is. We'll go there and avenge Beat!" NiGHTS looked at it. "That's strange... it looks so familiar..." Ulala saw it. "Yeah, I think I've seen something like that before."

They all went off, except Se, who was crouched up in the corner, crying.

They all went to the park. "This has to be it." Tails said, then they went through the opening. A little girl's voice was laughing. "I swear I've heard that before!" Sonic said. The place was more like a labyrinth this time, and it was decorated with skulls and bells. They tried to get through this place to find the Anti-SEGA.

"According to this, we're getting closer!" Tails said. "Huh?!" The others stopped. "Look at this." They looked and saw two dots on the screen. "But that can only mean..." Sonic started to say, as he saw one of the dots coming closer to him. When it was exactly on him, he was surprised to not see it. "Down here."

Sonic looked down and was very, very surprised to find what he saw. He saw Anti-SEGA 182. Yes, the tiny girl with the bell! "You again?" NiGHTS said. "I guess you misunderstood what my re-creator meant! He never says anything in whole!" "Who is she?" Pudding asked Ulala. "Remember when I told you that an Anti-SEGA switched me and Beat, and Sonic and NiGHTS? This is her." "Kinda short, isn't she?"

182 brought out a bigger bell with a nore powerful laser. "My re-creator gave me this! Pretty badass, huh?" She started firing her laser at everyone, who were lucky to dodge out of the way. "She's tougher than I remember." Sonic said. "That's what she said!" 182 shouted while firing her laser. "She's also more immature." Ulala said. NiGHTS and Reala didn't get that at all.

Amy started swinging her hammer at her. The others attacked in many different ways. Eventually, it was _AiAi_ of all people to get her down by _dropping a banana peel on the floor_!

Gum then grabbed 182. "Before I kill you, answer this." she said angrily. "Who is your re-creator?"

**[BREAK]**

"Heh... You got me. My re-creator is the guy who you saw earlier. 444. Y'see, the reason I was brought back to life was because he used Beat's soul. If you kill him, you'll be able to save Beat. Of course, the damage from the fall may have killed him, but at least his soul will be okay." 182 said, before exploding into dust.

Gum couldn't believe it. Beat could be saved! "D-did I hear that right?" said a shocked Sonic.

They saw a trail of graffiti. It looked just like Beat's style. "Don't worry, Beat. You saved me. Now it's my turn." Gum said. Then, the SEGA Spirits followed the trail. "Gum, can I ask you something?" Amy said. "What is it?" Gum said.

"Well, I wanted to know. Do you see Beat as more than just a friend?" Gum stopped. "Why are you asking me that?" Amy looked serious. "I'm a Badass Bitch and as your friend, I have the right to know. Do you love Beat?" Gum didn't want to say it, but she did love him.

"If you keep hiding your secrets from your friends, then they might start to grow apart from you. Please, Gum. If you can trust your friends, tell them the truth. I promise I won't tell Beat, no matter what answer you say." Gum remembered talking to her GG friends about it, and she didn't want to lose the trust of Amy. "Yes, I do love him!" She said, with tears in her eyes.

Amy smiled. "That's all I needed to hear. Don't worry. I won't tell Beat." She put her head to Gum's ear. "That's something you should do."

Then, the SEGA Spirits found 444, complete with number. "Oh, please. What are the chances of you actually succeeding?" Gum glared at him. "I think I found out what the Splitter does. It splits your soul from your body, doesn't it?" "Well done, Miss Gum. Spot on."

Gum then attempted to fight off 444. She then realised that she didn't have any spray cans. She sighed. "Why did it have to be on Halloween?" 444 started loading up turrets. "Gee, that's ironic." said Tails. He started shooting everything in sight. Then, he got Gum. Gum felt defeated. She muttered, "Sorry, Beat. I couldn't do it." She almost gave up on all hope, when she heard Beat's voice.

"So you're just gonna die now?" "Beat?!" "Gum, you're my best friend. I didn't want you to die for a reason! I knew that if he did that, you'd die! I wanted to protect you!" Gum could only say "Beat..." "Gum..." Gum imagined Beat standing right there in front of her. "You're my best friend, and who wants their best friend to die?!" This gave Gum the energy she needed to get back up.

"You... idiot!" Gum struggled to say as she got up. 444 laughed. "Oh, and what are you gonna do?" Gum then jumped up and punched 444 "Idiot!" she then kicked him in the back. "Idiot!" She dodged all the shooting. "Idiot!" Then, she punched him in the face. "IDIOT!" He fell over. "Sonic, now!" Gum yelled. Then, Sonic used a spinning Homing Attack to finish him off.

Then, Gum saw a Jet Set Radio logo piece fall from the sky. She heard Beat's voice say "Thank you."

They got back to the dump. Beat was laying there. Gum put the piece in Beat's hand. It dissolved into his body. But Beat still wasn't breathing. Gum was shocked. She couldn't believe it, then she remembered what 182 said. "It was useless..." she said. Then, she heard a faint breath. She stopped. He could barely breathe. "Hang on! I'll be back in a second!"

She came back with two red spraycans. She used them on Beat, who then got up and looked around. "Wh-what happened?" Gum hugged Beat again. "Beat, you saved me! Then, I saved you!" Beat was confused. He had no memory of his temporary death. "Hey! Let's get back to the party to celebrate!" Tails yelled.

Se was happy to see that Beat was still alive. She wiped her tears away. Then, she looked at her hand. There was... black liquid on it. She was shocked. Then it turned into tears.

Everyone was in the SEGA Hub getting the group picture taken. "Now let's have some fun!" Amy said.

**[ENDING]**

**Next Episode: "You don't have to worry anymore..."**


End file.
